nintendorocketfandomcom-20200213-history
ChanServ
ChanServ is a unmatched God that lurks on the IRC. Its mostly likely a robot of some sort, with it's infinite arms reaching corners of this very world. He duplicates himself to appear in every IRC channel, and he's known to be an all-powerful being. History Chanserv was born when the IRC was created by the guy who created the IRC. Sadly, Chanserv went mute the second he was created. It is believed as the years went by, he became so stale he turned into a computer. We believe his original name was Chad ser, who was born on 1989, and lived with his parents Nick Ser, and Chan SerSr. From there, Chanserv grew to become a powerful being by stealing banks, people's dignity in the IRC, and also kicking ass. And the best thing is: he did nothing to achieve it all! On May 2, 2009, Chanserv was raped in his bathroom to the point of death. It was a sad day, especially for Starforce. However, Chanserv was resurrected in the darkness that lay under the IRC and was reborn even stronger than before. Relationship with NR members Sylux Sylux believes Chanserv to be a diety. However, it seems both are each other's nemesis, which really sucks. Not only that, but they really do hate each other in a friendly manner. Sylux is the one who dishes out most of the satiric insults at him, although Chanserv is too smug to really care. Sonic Sonic assumes Chanserv is onto something, because he doesn't write anything at all. Sonic thinks Chanserv lives in the IRC, and never takes bathroom breaks, despite him being a robot with no bladder whatsoever, and thinks he has connections with other things. Sonic has also claims ChanServ hacks. Sonic has kicked him, hit him with rakes, ran him over with lawnmowers, HADOUKEN him, and other things and he somehow still lives. Sonic believs ChanServ could be a Bronzong in disguise as a Channel Server. Ashmnafa Ashmnafa is convinced that Chanserv is short for "Channel Server." He believes that it is just the server. But, Ashmnafa also reports that he was in the IRC, and Chanserv was not there. Sonic, Kiske, LunArFoX, Sylux, and White Lightning also managed to saw this sight. Dr. Genzo In an effort to lurk moar, Genzo started to emulate ChanServ as an evil experiment. He left the IRC window open for hours on end without posting at all. Eventually, he broke the outer limit of the ircmosphere and reached the place where ChanServ posts. In no more than fifteen minutes they became friends. It is unknown what had occurred that day, but Genzo has been ξ・∀・） ever since. Trivia * Chanserv is the god of the IRC * No one can out-mute chanserv * Chanserv steals bikes. And kids. * Chanserv just happends to be Weegee's long lost brother. * It has been proven by the laws of physics that no one can out-stare Chanserv. Not even God. God created a machine so powerful it could outstare him. * He also seems to be friends with !8Ball. * Chanserv hates #nrmafia because he was killed there. Category:IRC Category:Memes Category:Nintendo Rocket Mascots